the love between heracles and ivan
by angel akasuna
Summary: this was a random fanfic an old friend told me to write this. it was random and I forgot about it so yeah it sucks


it was another lazy day for me, I've been diging for a while now and decided to take a nap. I'm heracles nothing really special about me I'm lazy but kind and I love cats. cats are amazing but I cant being them with me when I go to world meetings, so I never really payed mind to everyone I was normal sleeping or off in my own little world but this time I wasnt someone caught my eyes, here let me tell you the story:

in the world meeting room: I was sitting in my chair dozing off when someone walked by me, he had a tan coat on with a white scarf and his hair was silver and the most amazing purple eyes, I couldnt believe the thoughts running in my head, most of the countries said he was a mad man or he was insane and to stay away from him but for some reason I was drawn to him till alfred pulled me from my thoughts,

"heacles pay attention"alfred said, I looked at him and tried listen to him when he spoke.

"you shouldnt be so worried if the greek is listening to you alfred"he said, alfred looked right to him and shot his finger out,

"shut up you commie no one asked for your in put"alfred yelled causing him to laugh,

"easy amerike I was just saying"he said giggling. alfred kept looking at him when I suddenly stood up.

"stop it both of you"I yelled, they both looked at me well everyone looked at me. alfred seemed shocked when the other one just smiled.

"what is this heracles standing up for the commie here"alfred asked I felt myself blushes lightly as I took my seat,

"no I cant stand seeing my friends fight"I said. after i said that the meeting started again till break came and I when outside to enjoy the sun and take a nap.

outside: I was laying against a tree when I felt something kick my foot, my eyes opened to find the silver haired man looking at me,

"thank you comrade"he said sitting next to me, I smiled and sat up,

"why do you take that from him and I'm heracles"I asked saying the last part, being nice I figuered I should say my name.

"his a child and I'm ivan"he said, I nodded as my eyes looked to the sky, we sat there talking for a while till arthur came up.

"ivan heracles breaks over"he said, we looked to each other and smiled,

back in the meeting room: nothing really happened everyone talked then we all just kinda hung out around the summit talking and hanging out with friends, I was sitting in my chain when ivan came up.

"oh hey ivan"I said looking to him, he smiled and grabed my wrist,

"follow me"ivan said pulling me from my chair, I followed ivan into the hallway when he when into a room,

inside the room: I flicked the light on to see ivan in front of me, his smile was kind, I could feel myslef blushing as I looked into his purple eyes, ivan was still smilling like he knew something when he let go of my wrist,

"you can leave now or stay"ivan said looking at me, I looked away from him feeling my cheeks get warmer then normal

"I cant be falling in love with a guy mother would not like that"I thought when I felt ivan's fingers on my chin.

"whats wrong heracles"he asked moving my chin so I was facing him, my voice was caught and I couldnt say anything,

"um..."was all I could say when I felt his lips on mine, I wraped my arms around his neck as his found my waist, our kiss lasted till someone called for him, ivan pulled away and walked to the door,

"i wonder who's looking for me"ivan muttered and left the room, I found a place to sit and sat down in shock,

"he's not insane but he wants to be loved and to have someone beside him"I thought feeling my lips, the kiss was still in my mind when he came back,

"little toris need some help with something"ivan said walking over to me, my eyes looked at him as I smiled,

"one of your maids"I asked, he shock his head and replaced his hands on my waist,

"where were we"ivan asked kissing me again,

I know insane two guys in a bedroom making out with each but its not my fault, he wanted someone to love him and well I wanted to, so there I love ivan and he loves me and thank god too his sister scares me, I mean it shes freaky and I though sadik was evil boy does she take that place. but anyway that comes later back to the story:

hours when by and still we stayed in the room locked in that kiss till I pulled away, my air was gonna and I need to breath badly, ivan laughed at my need for air when I glared at him.

"shut up your worse then sadik"I breathed, he hugged me and pat my back,

"I see so you dont feel same way"ivan said looking down, great I did it now gotta think of a save,

"no no I do feel the same way ivan I like you a lot"I said smiling, ivan looked up at me and smiled back.

"I'm glad we're on the same page about our feelings"ivan said hugging me, I was happy too with ivan but I later learned something terrible.

it happened a few months after the meeting when we learned how we felt, that length of time away from me made ivan more insane then normal, I had offered him some time with me in greece but he turned it down, so I never really saw him till one day:

in greece: I was digging up some more stuff when a russian voice called me, my mind was to busy working when I felt something hit into me, I looked up to find my russian lover looking at me with a smile,

"heracles look at you working"ivan said smiling, I smiled back and laughed with him,

"I have to do something to keep my mind from worrying"I said kisses his cheek, its been so long sense I saw those eyes I felt happy inside and sadiq never messed with me insted we stoped fighting and became friends,

so think everything all great and love is around us well your wrong it gets worse when he get drunk now I'm one for being all lets go and stuff but not this time around, I havent seen ivan sense that day and I really miss him so I whem to russia what I was killed me,

in russia: I was walking up to ivans door normal I saw him standing outside waiting on me but not this time, the door opened when I when to knock on it,

"ivan"I said walking inside, nothing no one was home or I thought no one was home,

"no stop it ivan it hurts"toris yelled from upstairs, I met toris and his brother a few times at meetings, as I made my way to toris room my heart sunk,

"no"I thought shaking my head as my hand reached for the door nob, my arm pushed the door in when I saw ivan whiping toris, his eyes fell on me as I stood there in shock.

"heracles"toris said looking to him, I shoke my head and walked away from the door,

"no"I yelled and walked away and to the stairs, ivan caught my arm and spun me to face him, his smile was wicked and his eyes didnt shine,

"why are you here"he yelled looking at me, I looked away and pulled my arm back

"I came to see you ivan but it seems I thought otherwise of you"I said walking down the staircase, ivan watched me leave and didnt nothing to stop,

so yeah dont beat your help if you love someone, well ivan tried everything to get my back but he did something that won me back,

back in greece: I was laying in the shade of a tree when I felt the weight of someone sitting on me, my eyes opened to find ivan sitting there on my lap.

"I'm sorry heracles really I am and I didnt think you would show up that day normal you come when theres a lightly snow not a heavy one"ivan said kissing me, I wasnt mad at him anymore and kissed back, our relationship came back alive and I happy that my russian's eyes and smile were normal again,

so it really does work out in the end with a few minor things here and there but besides that we're still strong as ever and one thing I forgot the sex is amazing, ivan is a master and I love it,

"what are you doing"ivan asked looking at me, I smiled and hugged him

"oh telling a story"I said kissing him, ivan kissed back and picked me up. I smiled as he carried me to the room and shut the door.


End file.
